virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Automobile Quest
Perhaps one invention that has had more effect on the twentieth century than any other, was the automobile! Production of automobiles began in the US in 1895, and by 1920 there were over 8 million automobiles registered. In the fledgling automobile industry, many companies were joining the new industry, however the one company that contributed most to making the automobile accessible to the general American public was what company? *''The Ford Motor Company'' *The Duryea Motor Wagon Company *The Olds Motor Vehicle Company *The Lanchester Motor Company On July 23, 1903, the Ford Motor Company sold its first car to a physician. The car was a two-cylinder Model A and it was assembled at Ford's rented Mack Avenue Plant in Detroit. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall and say: "Driving is the answer!" Many other manufacturers were competing against Ford and producing cars that were less expensive. Ford made a series of vehicles that progressed from the Model A to the Model K, then up to the Model S. The Model K was the first six-cylinder car made by Ford. It was also known as "the gentleman's roadster" and "the silent cyclone". It sold for $2,800. Which of the following cars were not in competition with the Model K? *The Enger 40 *The Colt Runabout *The Oldsmobile Runabout *''The Apollo 5000 GT Coupe'' All the other cars in competition with Ford's Model K were cheaper, which was an incentive to the Ford company to make their cars more affordable. The Model S was the last car Ford made with a right-hand steering model. Go to outside the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "Red light, green light!" In 1908, Ford brought out the Model T. When it first was manufactured, they were located at the rented factory on Mack Avenue, and the Model T could only be produced a few a day. Ford moved to the Piquette Road Manufacturing Plant, which was owned by Ford, and in 1909, built 18,000 Model Ts. The car was popular and the company moved to their much larger Highland Park Plant in 1911, where it produced 69,762 Model Ts, then 170,211 in 1912. What did the Ford company have working by 1913 that enabled them to greatly increase their production? *''The Moving Assembly Line'' *The Underslung Chassis *The Seven Passenger Seating Arrangement *All of the Above By 1920, production of the Model T exceeded one million a year. Go to Outback One in Australia and say: "Do you want to go for a Sunday drive?" One side effect of the increase in cars and their enthusiastic drivers was the development of all the associated industries. Demand for which of the following products did not increase dramatically with the popularity of the automobile? *Oil *Valcanized Rubber *Steel *''Railroad Ties'' Many spin-off industries blossomed with the advent of the automobile. Building roads became more important and as state and local governments began funding highway design and improvement projects, thousands of new jobs were created. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Don't drive angry!" Other industries also grew with the burgeoning automobile market. Which of these industries did not grow dramatically? *Gas Stations *Motels *Roadside Dinners *''All of the above industries grew dramatically'' Because travelers now needed shelter on long trips, motels began to be built along the major long-distance routes. While traveling, motorists wanted food that was not only inexpensive, but also fast so that they could continue traveling. This gave rise to some of the most popular and iconic American foods ever: French fries, hamburgers and milk shakes! Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Please bring me a hamburger and fries, and make it quick!" Press continue to finish the quest!